Ghost
by ManyShadesOfGray
Summary: Oriya's POV. It's post Kyoto arc. Muraki pays a sick Oriya a visit a month after the university burned down... [UPDATE: 1/18/2013, I'm re-writing this.]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yami No Matsuei does not belong to me and never will, much to my dismay. Enjoy!**

**[UPDATE: (1/18/13) Yes, I'm totally rewriting this but for those who might JUST cuing in, be kind if you read ahead and I haven't gotten to a certain chapter. You'll know because I'll have an updated note at the top. Just like this.]**

**Ghost**

**Prologue**

Your curiosity lead you to me. The words are having trouble forming in your throat but I can tell why you have come to me. Before the words even begin to take shape, I begin without you. I know what your first question will be anyway…

For more than ten years, Kou Kaku Rou has been my haven, my domain to rule…as well as it's prisoner.

I bring to life the fantasies of my guests, give them willing, beautiful flesh to be pleasured by and yet, it burdens my very soul.

Buying women from numerous human trafficking rackets and owning the lives of these innocent souls has cost me my very soul.

Can I really be so melancholy about my fate? After all, I could have walked away from centuries of tradition. I could have cast away my family's legacy and become a legitimate business owner. What was in it for me to gain being in this world? Well, that's simple:

I was born for it.

I am a man of strong body and mind; being both accountant and bouncer, when things would become…complicated. I was taught by the best to be ruthless, as well as benevolent.

To the untrained eye, I am a slave owner and a monster. What those who do not understand is… my girls are my family. If they behave, do their job, and treat me with respect, I will protect them at all costs. I am not so shy as to turn a blind eye when some drunken businessman over-steps my rules and harms any of my girls. To say I'm over-protective of my flock is an understatement.

However, those whom I possess… I will not hesitate to eliminate if they jeopardize my business. I will do what I must to preserve the name Kou Kaku Rou. I am not so kind as to let live a disobedient worker. I am capable of being quite petty, you see. I do not forgive and forget.

Oh, forgive me.

That previous statement is not…accurate.

I MOSTLY do not forgive or forget.

There is one person that, for some ungodly reason, I always forgive. I always forgive HIM. How could I not?

How could I not, you query, after all the vile deeds he has done? How could I ever forgive his sins?!

I often question that myself. But I allow the murky answers and muddled questions created to not hinder my abilities to move forward.

You press me further for an answer: Why?!

To put it simply: Because I was built to; I was raised to turn a blind eye from such horrors, I was bred from such vile, vicious actions. My own evil deeds and horrid past are akin with his sins. Though, no matter the cost, I am able to be the neutral party that I am.

And so, I remain as such.

Oh? There must be more to it than that?

I suppose there is.

Will it satisfy you to learn that I do care for HIM; that, despite all his heinous crimes, his mad experiments and devious ways, I do, in fact, care for that alabaster clad man? Yes, that man holds a place in my heart and I cannot evict him from it, even if I tried.

Why am I so loyal?

Why is a dog so loyal to its master, even if it's master is a cruel madman?

…Yes, I did just refer to myself as a dog. I am unashamed about this. I won't lie, it had bothered me at one point. You will learn that…many will grow to accept their given fate.

You see, I watch monsters and ghouls in human flesh stumble their way through my domain with neutral eyes, my in-between realm is a haven for both the damned and the divine. Angels service the devils with drink and their flesh. These eyes have seen too much to know that my business, my home, is beyond your understanding as a mere visitor to my world.

Hm? If the women are angels and the customers are monsters, then what am I?

That is simply: I know only what I was born for, what I was raised to do and who I was meant to become. I am incapable of changing within this domain. Yes, I am, simply, a ghost.

Now, who I am, is another question entirely…

I am the ghost master of this murky domain.

I am the sole heir to my family's legacy.

I am the madman's dog.

I am Mibu Oriya.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:I hope you enjoyed the first thing I got up. . This has been eating at me for sometime now and I had to get it up here. I do hope you enjoy chap. 1!

-Dark-

**Ghost**

**Chapter One**

It was raining outside. The pitter patter of raindrops fell no more than a foot from me. Water splashing in the koi pond, the fish swam gracefully, unaffected by the rain.

It has been a month since I last spoken to him. The unusual warm weather in the early winter season made me wonder when the snow would return.

Fresh white snow, cold on contact but beautiful to look at. A lovely sight but a calm and silent killer...

That's right...Winter was his season.

Despite the lack of snow, it still was cold but even with two heavily woven kimonos on...I still felt cold. But even if I was indoors...I would still be cold.

Everyone had noticed my so called 'funk' and they all made their own contributions to help lighten my mood. One girl, Kiku, keeps getting flowers at the nearby florist and putting them in my office. Another left me chocolate, clearly unaware I don't like chocolate. The cook often shapes my food like animals or odd shapes for me. Recently, I also had come to be ill, a fever and such. My stomach, unable to hold real food, I've been eating nothing but hot dogs and rice. My hot dogs soon became Octopus dogs and little crabs and such and my rice would have waving messages of love and care in soy sauce.

It all annoys me. It feels as if I am being mocked for these moments of weakness...

I know. They care. But...I don't need them to cheer me up. It will pass, this mood of mine. I will get over it. I will forget him soon enough.

Water fell beyond the veranda, splashes echoing all around.

Fall was more my season. The rich color of the dying leaves, the changing from summer fun to solemn autumn, silent but submissive to the oncoming chill of winter...Preparing all for its cold...

Rest. That's what I need. Rest. To sleep until this hurt goes away, to fall away and forget what I must forget. To hibernate like a tree or a bear during this harsh season...

I may not be the same Oriya but...I will not have this pain in my heart.

The pain in my chest seems to always grow stronger. It has been a week since she called.

Ukyou is worried about him. She hasn't heard anything of him. Missing for a month...

I told her I did not know where he had gone. I wish I could tell her but...her in such poor health... It was enough to silence me.

"Do not make me lie to her again." I found my own voice foreign to me as I stared up at the ceiling of the veranda as I lay on the wood. "Do not make me..."

My chest felt heavy from both this pain and my illness. I don't understand... I should be worried about my health. Why am I thinking about some dead man, pining for such an irritating man...!

I must forget. I must forget... Must forget... Forget...

The rain continued to pour down. A chilling wind hit me and I moved to throw my rich purple kimono over me as I lay there.

Sick. Sick with grieve? Is that it? Have I become bedridden due to loosing him?

I do not know.

I doubt it.

I can recall...that night the university burned down... It was totally engulfed in flames. The news report said that the fire started from the basement. The fire had been so intense, any human remains would have been impossible to find... Burning away wood and melting glass...everything was in ruin. I remember...I was unable to move. I had known he wouldn't return but...I couldn't help it. I found myself gasping for air, hunched over on all fours, face wet with sweat and tears.

The news report made it so much more real. If I hadn't seen it, I would probably be waiting for him to return now...

I had Mother-San worried then. She kept an eye on me for the first week, as if afraid I was going to hurt myself...or someone else. For that first week, I wanted to hurt...something but I kept myself hidden away. Only she visited me during that time...

The flames...they had been so intense... like a crematoriums' furnace. That would be a fitting end for him, to die among his experiments and his life's pursuit with no trace of him to be found.

The murderer disappears.

The doctor disappears...

"Damn you..." I said aloud, eyes shut and my hands folded over my stomach under the kimono.

"Mibu-San!" Mari, one of my new girls, came up along the veranda and stared down at me, her orange red hair wide around her face, a Japanese American bred girl. I opened my eyes to look at her and sighed.

"Yes?" I said, shutting my eyes again. Had she heard me talking to myself? Eh...who cares? Maybe they will think I'm going mad. Maybe I have gone mad already...

"You have a visitor." She said brightly, moving to kneel above me, a chilled hand touching my forehead, pulling my hair out of my face gently. My geisha are meant to be tender, to be illusions, to be the perfect women, to be a dream for my customers. Expensive dreams, mind you... Those soft hands, the soft skin of my geisha always reminds me of silk.

However... I could not focus on that.

Her message made my eyebrow twinge and a snarl curl my lips.

"Tell them to kindly screw off"

I was in no mood to be nice. I was in no mood for human contact.

Beings from beyond my world, my home...were unwelcome in daylight hours...

"But Mibu-San-"

"Mari!" I found myself bark at her, becoming increasingly annoyed with the female.

"How very rude of you, Oriya." A voice a cool as ice came, drifting in the cold air.

The voice was gentle, like a cool breeze to anyone who heard it. However, it hit me like a brick.

I shot up so violently, I nearly head butted Mari. Spinning to all fours, I stared over at a pair of white dress pants, polished white shoes...

I almost didn't want to look this being in the face but I forced myself to look up along that white attire to the pale, sharp featured face. That single silver eye stared down at me and the look inside it told me he was amused with me but it held another glint that made me want to cover up even as I was fully clothed.

"Muraki." I spoke but it wasn't my normal voice, softer and breathy, my mouth hanging open slightly. I noticed this and shut my mouth, making that face glow with a smirk.

Pushing myself up, I got to my feet, naturally being slightly taller than Muraki, I didn't need to look up at him. I'm thankful for that...

"Oh, you do not look well. I had heard you were under the weather. That is a shame... Maybe I should give you a full examination?" His tone was light and friendly but only I heard that dark undertone; the wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Oh you're a doctor?" Mari piped in, cheerful. Right. Mari was still with us. I had forgotten all about her.

"Leave us." I said to her as I scooped up my kimono and she bowed deeply to us. She left without another word. I threw the kimono over my shoulders and folded my arms, hands deep inside of the sleeves of the kimono that I was properly wearing.

"Mur-"I began but his quick movement forward made me stop, take a step back and wince. What had compelled me to react like that, I wonder... A cold hand met my forehead.

"Oriya..." Muraki said and I opened my eyes to look at him.

His smirk had faded slightly. That mask had wavered. However slight it was, it wavered!

He actually cared whether or not I was afraid.

"You surprised me." I muttered, giving him the only explanation I had, my hand slapping that pale one away.

"Did I?" Muraki then moved and pushed open my room's door and lead me inside it.

"Well at any rate, you do have a fever. You should not be out in this cold."

"Don't treat me like a child." I said to him and Muraki shut the door behind us. His hand hooked around my wrist and he pulled me over to where my bed remained unmade and a mess of sheets and blankets. I went to protest but a coughing fit made me more submissive.

So, I behaved for him. I let myself be led to my bed and puched down on the egde without further protest.

"Oh I am perfectly aware of how much you are not a child." He said to me as his hands pulled my top kimono off my shoulders.

About to protest to sleeping, I opened my mouth to speak but a hand pulled at the obi I wore and I had to grab that wrist, silently glaring up at the other.

"Oriya, do you sleep fully clothed or don't you?" Muraki then spoke as if addressing a child and I frowned up at him.

"I can undress myself." I said to him, looking away. Standing, I pulled my obi off my waist and found that a pair of eyes was still watching me. This made me stop.

"Muraki..."

"I have seen you before with far less than you have on now. Why so shy Oriya?" Muraki said, smirking at me, his eyes roaming over me.

I glared at him.

I hated when he did that.

"Well, you've been gone so long. Maybe while I'm doing what the doctor orders, you should go and call your future wife. She's been hounding me for info for the past month!" I then shot at him with some venom which made him frown.

"Very catty of you, Oriya" Muraki commented and he turned his back to me but remained in the room. He was annoyed that I wouldn't let him watch. Let him. I got out of my kimono and got into bed. Thankfully, I was actually wearing boxers so I wasn't completely naked.

Lucky me.

A pair of cotton blue boxers was my only defense against Muraki.

Great.

Yes, I had woken one night with a naked Muraki pressed against me and if I hadn't woken up and thrown his ass out of my room, I know that something would have happened with him at the helm.

It was odd. I owned a brothel, I buy my geisha off the black market, I have seen many erotic things yet I could not walk around naked, not with another around. Muraki was completely comfortable with or without clothes on. It made no difference with him. Maybe that was just apart of his madness...

He turned and came to sit on the edge of the bed, I, on my side, facing and looking up at him.

A coughing fit hit me, hard and heaving. It was the type the forces you to loose all control of your body, to go ridged and threatens to yank your heart out of your chest with each cough. It forces you to forget you need to be polite and cover your mouth and you become a drooling mess of your former self. When it all passed, my cheek and pillow were wet with saliva.

I wiped my mouth with my blanket and looked up at Muraki, expecting to see one of his looks of disgust but...the look I got from him was more harmful for me.

There was a solemn expression on his face. The type a person gives to another when they feel some heavy burden. That burden, it always seemed, was something like guilt. He looked off and into the darkened room then shut his eyes.

His mouth opened and what came out was soft and honest. Not something you'd here from Muraki... at least not usually.

"Forgive me, Oriya. I had promised-"

"Shut up" I cut him off flatly. Muraki being sincere...How unthinkable! Not now, at least...The last him he was sincere with me, he was walking off to die! I did not want to hear it. Never again, not at least… not with that look on his face…

"Oriya." He said but I shook my head, my head's movement limited by the pillow.

"I know. And it's fine." I knew he wanted to apologize for going back on a promise but I never wanted him to make that one promise, let alone keep it.

I like Muraki. Despite his...quirks, he is my friend. I know I'm one of very few friends this man ever truly had. And it's simply because...I accepted him, murderous tendencies and all.

We have our history. Nearly 20 years of history when he used to share the same classes I did that second year of high school.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Yeah, again we go. :sigh: I just love Oriya to death. There are so little fan fics with him as one of the main main characters. It's depressing. Ah well, onward!

-Dark-

**Ghost**

**Chapter Two**

I found myself in a classroom. A part of me knew I was supposed to be there, another thought I was supposed to be...somewhere else. Huh...I wonder where.

"Kazutaka-Kun! Be my partner!" One girl clung from his arm as he walked into the room for History.

Girls always liked him.

I barely talked to him. I didn't know him.

"Hey, Oriya! You wanna partner up for this thing?" Tasku, asked me as he plopped down in the set in front of me, legs on either side of his chair. I was lounging on two legs in my seat, my legs up on the desk to keep me steady. We had been told early on in the week that were getting another assignment because to many of us bombed the one we had the previous week.

Tasku was something like a best friend though he had never seen the inside of my house. I had never invited him over. Ever. I was content with just coming over to his. Relationships are give and take and it seemed like I just took...

It occurred to me that I barely ever spoke about myself so I knew a bit too much about Tasku. Like he had lost his virginity a year before to a girl three years older than him, mind you a girl he didn't even know. Yeah, he would have to be known as my best friend since I didn't have too many other people who wanted to hang out with me since I must've been generally an unpleasant person, I guess...

He smirked over at me, drumming his fingers of my shoe. He always had an energy that made me like him for some reason and kept me from staying mad at him.

"Yeah, sure..." I said, looking off out of the window. What did I care? I was going to be my family's brothel owner when dad dies off so... What did I care about school? I was in a foul mood because of daddy dearest. He pissed me off the previous night and that cloud followed me to school hours later.

"Alright class. Today we had out your assignments: Researching battles from the Civil War." Sensei Shugi spoke, standing before us, her hands on her hips. Oh boy we were in trouble. "Now, as you may or may not remember, the only group that actually passed with flying colors was Muraki-San and Kimiko-San. With that being said, I do not trust you lot to pick your partners so _I _will be pairing you up!" Sensei spoke, our teacher, her usual mouse-y tone was stern and loud as she addressed us. The short and wiry old woman rarely ever got angry with her students so we really must've done it for her!

Sensei began to pair off students, Tasku got paired off with one of his ex girlfriends, who scoffed and pouted in her seat, wanting to be Muraki's partner, no doubt. I was mildly listening, keeping an ear open for my name. I found myself staring about the room, many watching the old woman with interested eyes. Finally, after several names later, her long bony finger stopped again and she called out into the mildly quiet classroom.

"Mibu Oriya and Muraki Kazutaka " She said, looking at me then him. We both looked over at one another and offered a nod to each other, silently confirming one another as partners then our attention was back at the front of the room.

Muraki was a good student, nearly top of our class. He was well liked and had a charisma to him that made so many adore him. He was always proper, shirt tucked in, jacket always buttoned and his shoes always polished.

Me? Well I was a wreck in comparison. I never buttoned my jacket, my shirt was always un-tucked and I didn't even both polishing my standard issue shoes. I always got grieve for my long hair that I barely ever pulled back. I would skip classes, sleep on the roof and I was flunking my English('as if I was going to ever need to speak that damned language!' I remember I had said once. What a fool I was!), science and history classes!

When we where paired, many people, mostly girls, groaned. They wanted Muraki all to themselves. I was willing to trade for Tasku but…that wasn't possible.

Yeah, it annoyed me to be paired with the pretty, popular guy. Mentally, I made a bet with myself, thinking we would probably will get the work done but it will be awkward and he'd probably talk all the time with his friends.

"Okay! Spilt up and begin working please." Sensei's voice rang out and we all moved in our chairs, some moved desk or others moved to other areas of the room. I was just getting out of my chair when Muraki stepped up next to me.

"Here's okay." He said to me, offering a smile, a generic smile he gave a lot of people. I scoffed.

"Okay then, Muraki." I just offered and he sat in the now empty seat beside mine and moved his chair close.

"Alright what bat-" A high pitched voice cut me off and left me slightly deaf in one ear.

"Oh, Kazutaka-Kun! What're you doing?" One of his many fan girls asked him and he gave that same smile to her.

"We're not sure yet, are we, Mibu-Kun?"

"Oriya." I corrected.

This made him blink in confusion. The girl was also silent, a look on her face told me silently she was offended that I even dared to speak and that I had corrected the great Muraki Kazutaka.

"I prefer Oriya." I said, making it more obvious. I felt slightly embarrassed as more than the girl and Muraki were now staring at me. After all it wasn't common to call a total stranger simply his name and not his surname or adding 'kun' or 'chan' after it. Hell' it wasn't even common for me to speak more than a few words to anyone other than Tasku.

But still…Mibu-Kun or Mibu-San was my father.

I'm not my father.

"Oriya." He said, as if trying it out and he nodded with a bigger grin, happy and genuine. He...liked that I allowed him to call me by my name.

"...What?" I blinked as he stared at me with that look of pure enjoyment. Something about his grin warmed me and I had to resist smiling and looked down at my desk.

"Kazutaka-Kun, you can call me anything you want!" Many girls chimed him, wanting to see that smile again. I had to admit...I liked that smile too and that made me like him then. I was like those girls, I wanted to make him truly smile.

I sat back in my chair and waited, listening to the voices around me. Muraki was polite and even joked with the girls, laughing. Feeling left out, I moved my chair a bit away so I wasn't in the circle of people that would totally ignore me and started to fold lined paper. An odd skill I picked up from one of the girls was origami. I mean, its an odd skill for a guy to have, even odder to be seen making paper flowers.

A part of me wanted to talk with Muraki more but… I was to unsure of it all. Muraki was a popular guy. Being his friend was not meant to be an easy task. So, I sat and made paper lilies and made their leaves blue and streaky with my pen.

The bell soon rang and everyone moved, pushing desks and chairs back in their proper places, a hum of in between class clatter all around.

I got up and moved to leave and a hand caught my wrist. I looked to find that hand belonged to Muraki.

"I'm sorry. We got nothing today but maybe later on today. Are you free after school?"

"…I'll get back to you, Muraki." I said to him and he smiled again at me, that smile I liked. I moved and as I left the class, I dropped the paper lily in the trash.

It has been a while since I heard him laugh at anything other than some sinister plot and, of course, me. Maybe… now that Saki was gone… he may very well smile like that young boy had so very long ago.

Hah! Who am I kidding? I will never hear that laughter, at least not openly, not from the madman the boy has become now.

It's when I'm alone with him the he quiet of the night. It's when neither of us are speaking and we're only enjoying the others company, that I find that laugh echoing. That perfect student will sit next to the jaded son of a pimp in that quiet, laughing about old time.

Maybe he feels it too sometimes. Maybe I'm not the only one…Or maybe I'm just a foolish, delusional man…


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: Heya, yet another chapter! Yeah I know, a lot of people wanna read some X-rated stuff but you know what? Tuff! Oriya's still sick and we still have some angsty stuff to get through. Stay tuned!

-Dark-

**Ghost**

**Chapter Three **

"Oriya?" A voice called to me and jarred me awake...

On my back, I stared up at my ceiling. I was half naked and sweating, long brown hair fanning around my head and pillow. I was Mibu Oriya: Brothel Owner, again, fully grown and friend to Muraki Kazutaka: Doctor and murderer.

"Wha-?" I let out, blinking to rid myself of my blurred vision. Damn… everything was slightly fuzzy. My body felt heavier than it ever had and my head was pounding. Christ, something's really wrong with me…

"You fell asleep, Oriya." He spoke to me, face blank as he looked down at me.

"I guess I did..." I grumbled, a dull pulsing in my skull. Placing my hand on my head, I met a wet washcloth instead of a forehead. I pulled it off and looked at it while I still lay on my back. A pale hand stole it from me soon after.

"Hey-"

"You're fever worsened. You should be taking better care of yourself." Muraki spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed, dipped the cloth in a bowl of water.

"You lecturing me?" I spoke to him, glaring over at him but the actual act of scrunching of my brow hurt! I groaned and shut my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Do you need to be lectured?" Asked Muraki, a hand coming to toss hair out of my face. The cloth, now cold and wet, came to rest on my forehead again. Groaning, I moved it over my eyes since the light from outside my window was not welcomed to my sensitive vision.

"No. No energy for one." I grumbled. I could almost feel the smile pulling onto his face.

"You never do." He said and I moved the cloth away to look back at him. He sat next to me on the bed, staring down with that silver eye, a lingering smile still on his face. At least, I was still able to amuse him.

Behind him, the filtered light from the screen doors made him look darker, his expression loss in the darkness. A shadow engulfed by light, hiding within its radiance, waiting to show itself.

I sighed, shutting my eyes and letting my head fall to one side. That's what he was alright, a murderer back dropped by light, his true intentions lost to outsiders and on lookers. Everyone sees the good doctor in white, only looking out for his fellow man, saving lives, ending ones misery, stopping pain, preventing it…

Such a grand farce of his. He loves inflicting pain on others, he gets his kicks from it. He loves breaking spirits and ripping ones conscious apart, destroying ones will…

The only one he doesn't seem to ever want to hurt…he does hurt nonetheless. He hurts her the most.

He always hurts her. The one who gave him the name…

"Kazu…Kun" I found myself saying. That was her nickname for him. She named him that so many years ago…

"Oriya… you don't call me that. You never call me that." Muraki said, moving a hand to my cheek to hold my head. His tone was not an angry one. It was bordering on being a statement and an exclamation as it held some surprise within it.

"Ukyou always does…Did you call her yet? She's so…worried about you…" I spoke but it was almost as if I was…dreaming. I couldn't control my mouth… My chest felt tight as I continued, "she…called about…a week ago. Sh-she was crying. She was…a mess on the phone. She…misses you, Muraki. Ukyou misses you so much."

"I know, Oriya." Muraki stared down at me with a heavy gaze, as if he knows all to well what he is doing to her. Perhaps he does… Am I the only one to ever see that gaze? Maybe Ukyou has seen it… "I have spoke to Ukyou. I am going to see her this week." That cool voice came at me, more casual. He doesn't like me to ever see that the hard crusted bastard has a chewy center and not an equally hard inside.

"Good…" I found myself breathing out, my chest not as tight as before. Good, he going to see her, help quell her worried turmoil, to put her weak heart's frantic state to rest. She's to weak to be under so much stress, stress she causes herself for worrying about Muraki.

Thinking on it, I would have begun to blush if my fever wasn't already making me do that already. I had said such foolish things and I was gaining some stable ground for coherent thought processes. Great, I know sounded like some retarded little boy just then! I placed a hand on the cloth and moved it back over my eyes, pressing it down on my skin.

"Can you sit up?" He then spoke to me and I pulled the cloth completely off my head. No use hiding and at any rate, the cloth was beginning to annoy me. Overall, I felt like the blanket over me was weighing me down and even then… Yeah, I was going to be in this spot for a while.

"No."

"Are you hungry?" He tried, taking the cloth from me but he held it in his hands rather than rewetting it.

"...Can't say I am. Plus, I think it'll all come right back up."

Doctor Muraki was trying to help his patient. However, I was never the best patient. I hated doctors, as ironic as that is, and hospitals.

"Oriya..." Muraki began slowly. He was growing annoyed with me. My, this was an odd day. He's not laughing at me or chiding me. I really must be sick for him to worry. I would laugh if I had the energy to do so…

"Lay off..." I grumbled at him, moving my head to one side, sighing out a heavy, almost crushing, feeling welling in my chest.

Damn… this sucks. I want up! I need to get up. I can't not being at this level, staring at him like this! I couldn't take it.

I tried to get up. I mean I really really tried! My arms were like jelly but they managed to get me somewhat up but then a dizzying wave of nausea hit me. Oh god…

"Oh god!" I murmered and as soon as my body moved to the side of the bed, I felt something lay next to me a bucket no doubt. I took hold of the bucket as a pair of hands moved my hair back and away from my face.

Oh, I buried my face in that plastic bucket, the very one I had been using days before when I actually tried to force food down my throat.

At first, it was a dry heave that gripped at my throat and stomach that my whole body shake. Then another wave came, still as awful as the first… then another… then, finally, it came. It rolled like liquid fire up my esophagus, over my tongue and out my mouth, splashing violently into the bucket. Though, nothing was there, only the toxic yellow bile that my stomach was only able to hold…until now.

The taste of the bile stung in the back of my throat and actually made me gag and nearly vomit again, but I all I managed was a dry heave. Nothing was left in my stomach.

As I sat there, heaving at nothing, those two hands ran threw my hair, keeping it from falling in the way and into the yellow slop in the bucket. Soft and comforting, uttered soft words that I could not hear completely.

I sat like that for god knows how long, clutching the bucket to me and those hands still moving. I spat and shook my head slightly, moving up and away from the bucket and, like a lead weight, I fell back on my pillow. The cold wash cloth came and wipe my mouth and I didn't fight or protest against it.

God…that felt so much better. I really needed to do that. It's the most awful experience but it feels so much better afterwards.

Panting, I felt so much better. I opened my eyes and looking up at the white shape above me. Muraki? Yeah…it had to be him, no one else I know it white like that…

I could feel myself slipping again and that white blur soon faded out of my sight and…I out again, falling into that being I had been, that stubborn kid I was…still am on the inside.


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Yes, another one up. More teenage Oriya and Muraki stuff. Enjoy!

**Ghost**

**Chapter Four**

"Oriya!" A voice called to me outside the school. I had barely heard it as I was considering where I should go for the rest of the day before curfew and where I could be after. Maybe Tasku would take me for the night. I barely ever was home. Why should I? I hated it there anyways. I hated him after all...

I turned and saw Muraki coming towards, his bag in his hand and that smile on his face. He stopped in front of me and panting slightly. He made an effort to catch up with me.

"Are you alright? I called to you a couple of times." He spoke to me and we moved in unison, I spun back the other way and he moved ahead and next to me. I looked over at him and sighed. It was then I noticed he was shorter than I was by a couple of inches.

"Fine, just tired." I said, shrugging. He didn't need to know. If Tasku didn't know about my home life, why should this kid, who I barely know?

"Are you going home now?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Well, do you want to continue our project? We got nothing done in class."

"Why? Why would you want to hang around me outside class?" I then found myself ask and it made Muraki stop. I looked back at him and I regretted my words in that instant. On his face was a look of hurt confusion.

"Look, we're partners on a project. That's it. I don't need you pitying me by forcing yourself into a relationship with me. Making me into one of your friends could hurt your perfect school boy reputation, so why?" I went on, as if trying to excuse my previous words with some twisted logic.

Muraki was quiet for a moment before he looked at me and smiled that one smile he gave me. "Because, I believe you're worth being friends with." He then said and he moved to my side again, grabbed onto my arm and tugged.

"Come on! We'll do some research at the library." He then said before dragging me along, dumbfounded and little embarrassed.

It had been that day that I had become his friend. Muraki was normal but weird, wanting an outcast like me for a friend.

At school, he would join me on the roof where I skipped classes, he himself skipping classes as well, but they excused the class president for obvious reasons. He would share his lunch with me, even when I had eaten. He was always trying to convert me to better eating habits.

"That is really bad for you, Oriya!" He would often scold me for my unhealthy snacks and carbonated drinks.

"I don't care!" I found myself saying quite often to Muraki.

He's always been weird about my health. Still is...

Yes, that's right. I'm not a kid anymore.

I'm an adult.

Yes, I remember now.

It all faded, the laughter, that smile and that innocence. Before my eyes, the white beast came forth and...it scared my younger self.

I stood behind that younger self, that version of me and I couldn't help but bring my arms around his shoulders. The other me stopped shaking, something settling into his chest, the feeling was exactly what I felt though he began to cry.

I felt such guilt. We felt guilty. Why should we? No I…why should I feel guilty? It was his choice to be this man! Why should I...

My eyes cracked open to only more darkness, my vision blurred by sleep.

Moving, I rolled onto my side and found my room as it has been, messy but empty. No Muraki. Maybe he went to see Ukyou... My body was still weak but I managed to get up and out of bed. Ugh... So hot... my sheets were covered in sweat, they clung to me even after I was up and moving.

Somehow, I managed to get into the bathroom and start the shower. It was slow moving for me but I managed to get naked, the effort of bending over to get my boxers off me nearly made me topple over. Out of the corner of my eye, the blur of a human form caught me. A person in here? Instinct made me move and I found a man staring at me.

Pale and tired, he stared back at me. A mass of dark hair framed his thinning long face, stubble made him look unkempt and manly despite his long brown hair. It took a moment for me to realize: This was me. My reflection was not becoming at all.

I looked at me in the mirror and found I looked like a corpse: Deathly pale, messy hair, dark circles and dead eyes. Was I alive? Could I be some walking corpse now? Did I die in my sleep and was I brought back to life?

No. That wasn't it. My hand had moved to my throat and a found a pulse, the rhythm quick and frantic. I had either scared myself or just my sickness was creating this quickened heart rate. I like believing in the latter better.

The hot water of the shower felt good against my skin, both hot and cold at the same time. A low groan escaped me as water landed and ran down my body. For a while, I just stood in the jet of water, head tilted up at the shower head. The warmth seemed to ease my weakened form, helping to mend my unused muscles and heal my shattered limps.

The time I stood like that is a mystery to me but after a while, I moved and now aimed to get myself clean. First the hair, which felt so heavy with oil and sweat, I was disgusted with myself. Next, my body, which I scrubbed as if to scrub this illness away and I then enjoyed the remained hot water, moving in the water's path and making sure I'm totally clean.

My fuzzy robe, black and simple, met my tired body when I got out. As I moved, I rubbed my head roughly with a towel to dry it.

Reentering my room, I soon realized that something was amiss. My light was on. I pulled the towel off my head and found the room empty though my sheets were gone. I felt a vein twitch in my temple. Damn my girls, they know I hate having others in my room, let alone disturbing my things.

Bah...I had no energy to say angry. I plopped down on the bed and rubbed my wet hair. I was tired but refreshed. Showers have such a power to them, making every worry wash away, every care goes down the drain and it allows you to be purely selfish for just a little while.

My bedroom door opened behind me and I didn't look at the person entering. My girls announce their presence before entering. Muraki did no such thing.

"You actually managed a shower without help. Ever the strong one, Oriya. You continue to amaze me." Muraki's voice came from the door and he moved to stand next to the bed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw, in his arm, he held a stack of sheets.

"Don't do my house work for me." I snapped at him, though my words held very little heat.

Muraki was smiling at me. I could feel it mocking me in its own way, saying things like 'Simple Oriya, always so stubborn. You're so adorable...'

Bah, it annoyed me.

"Stop it." I said then and I looked up at him. Yes, there it was. The mocking smile.

"Stop what?" He played coy with me, a surprised look on his face, blinking innocently. Bastard! He was toying with me now because I was a bit more healthy.

God, he was freaking infuriating! Though… I had no energy for this man. Not now. I barely had any to begin with!

"Forget it..." I muttered to him, scratching my head. I stood, pulling my robe closer to me. I definitely felt better after my shower but still...

A hand came to the side of my head and his fingers went up into my hair. I caught his gaze for a moment before he pulled me over and his lips met my forehead. Man, I had not expected that at all. Damn, I hated being sick, it makes the senses slower and reaction time delayed.

I blinked, staring at his gray tie and white shirt with surprised. Drops of water left my hair and felt onto his white jacket, leaving faint little water marks that would soon vanish.

"Wha-" I started before he let my head go and I was able to stand straight again.

"You're fever is gone. That's good." Muraki stated before moved a shoulder to me. Setting the sheets down, he moved to remake my bed, pulling the sheets over the mattress.

"What...are you doing?" I started, staring at his back. "I could have one of my girls do that." This was odd, even for Muraki. He has he own house full of freaking servants as well as I do. It's shocking he actually knows how to do make a bed.

"They were busy with customers. Their master is ill and they are tending to your usual rounds." Muraki spoke as he moved the linen over the mattress, his hands swift and skilled as they remade my bed.

"You could've found someone..." I went on, feeling hopeless and guilty. Just a burden for my friend...The shame of it all…

"I decided to do it myself to make sure it gets done." Muraki soon straightened up and looked over at me with that calm expression. Damn, again I can't read his face. Most people were easy to read but Muraki? Forget it! He was too good as controlling his expressions

"Thanks." I found myself say but the expression on Muraki's face soon changed and it made me really want to not be naked and wet right now. Okay, now I knew of one thought that might be in that crazy silver head.

Was he really going to test his luck by trying something on a weak old (well maybe not physically old but mentally I'm like a freaking old man) man? Man, he has a pair alright…

Ignoring him, I moved past him and to my dresser and pulled out underwear. No sex, no more sleep, no more bedroom! I need to be out there. I can't stay in bed all day! I will not allow it! I'll go mad if I stay in this room any longer!

"Oriya, you should get back in bed." Muraki's voice came from behind me. I ignored him. Moving, I pushed the door of my closet open and started searched for a kimono I wanted to wear. I was in a mood so I wanted on of my darker colored kimonos. When I found one, I laid one hand on it and a felt two hands encircle my waist.

"I have a business to run. I have to be out there." I said to Muraki, not even bothering to look back at him. A part of me wanted those arms to force me down and let me sleep some more. Another part wanted others things to happen when said arms would get me down to the bed.

But, for the most part, I, me, Mibu Oriya, wanted to be the businessman that pleases other businessmen. I wanted to work. I needed to for my own sanity.

Against my neck, I felt his lips against my skin. It sent chills through me...

"I am going out there." I said to him firmly, eyes shut, face closed. I needed to be a business man right now, not my friends fuck buddy.

"They do not need you, Oriya. They survived without you one night. They can miss you a second night." His voice was soft in my ear, breath hot to my skin.

Fuck, I hate that he knows my spots. My neck is one of them and its one of his favorites. Surprise, surprise…

"I am going to work. Release me." I said sternly once again to him and I heard him groan.

"So stubborn, Oriya." His body moved and his hands left me. I choked down a sigh.

"Not stubborn, just devoted to my business. If this business was a woman, I would already be married to her and have seven children." I said, moving to push him farther from me. Okay, that might not be entirely true but whatever, it sounded good to me.

The mention of marriage made my friend stiffen, if only for a second. Muraki had a future wife in his life. He loves her enough not to marry her. He knows that, in her weak condition, that if she ever found out that he was a murderer, it would kill her.

Muraki then left me alone in my room to get dressed in peace. Though, it must have more to it. It probably was, most likely, to scope out my clientele, make 'new friends'.

Yes, Muraki had a charisma to him that allowed almost anyone to trust and admire him. I bet that guy he had brought here that one time felt it too before he learned just was Muraki really was. I wonder what he first thought of Muraki. "My, what a swell guy! Golly gee!"

I had to laugh at myself as I tightened my obi around me and lifted a brush into my hand.

Blowing drying my hair was never something I did, even when guests were in the restaurant. It allows them to see that this is me in my home. It's a welcoming sight for them, them and their money.

I moved to the door and stepped out into the bright hall, the sounds of hurried steps and customers already being 'tended' to hit me and a dull pulsing came to irritate my brain and skull. The smell of alcohol and food being prepared nearly made me sick but I swallowed hard.

Yes, I was going to be host tonight. I am, after all, the man of this house.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Heya again XD. Another one. Gah, my grammar errors. Forgive them, please. I'm just really happy I'm writing again! XD So…yeah… Enjoy!

**Ghost**

**Chapter Five**

Previously, my father had been my brothel owner. He was... a tyrant.

Yes, that's the correct term for him. Tyrant...

It had been him, my mother and me. No siblings. The girls were my sisters.

Mibu Jirou was a proud and stoic man. His face was always stern and set in an expression that made chills run down your spine. He was a cold son-of-a-bitch. It was no wonder that my mother left me all those years ago.

To a point, my father loved me. He, more or less, needed me. I was his only child, his heir to the ancient brothel of our ancestors.

He would walk these halls with such arrogance, looking down his nose at each and every person. Praying on every little troubling aspect of a person was his specialty. He knew just how to bring a person down, even me.

'Cut your hair, Oriya. Do you want to look like your worthless mother?'

'You would be nothing without me, Oriya. Never forget that.'

'Stupid son of mine! Stop skipping your classes!'

My father was notorious for abusing his power. He would bring anyone of his girls to bed whenever he wanted. Yes, he was a fantastic business man; he was also a terrible person.

Father had been always one to never be sympathetic to any of the girls, or to anyone as a matter of fact. Cruelty ran in his blood, after all.

I recall, once, he had forced a girl, a woman named Sayori, to sleep with a man who tried to rape her right in the dining room just hours before. He had beaten her then sent her to the man to be beaten in a different way. My father had been paid handsomely for her services.

Oh, she cried for hours.

Me, I was about six of seven, came into her room. Sayori wept so hard she didn't notice me. For a while, I watched her as she sat on her bed, legs pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her knees, black hair a mess around her head.

I moved to her and got up on the bed to embrace her middle while she was still half naked, ugly bruises rising to the surface of her perfect skin. All she was able to muster was a soft 'thank you' as her hand stroked my head.

For the longest time, as I was growing up, I swore I would protect these women. These woman were treated like common whores when they were under my fathers care. His geisha hated him but they loved me. They loved their future master.

Noone was immune to my father's wrath, not even me.

I was ten when, one night, I was approached by one of my fathers customers.

I had been in the kitchen getting food and I was heading to my room late one Saturday evening when he stumbled out of one of the rooms.

The man was stocky and walked with a limp so a cane helped him walk but being drunk tends to make everyone's balance go. His graying hair was a mess from probably a pillow. It was either his bum leg or he was just lazy and simply had his purchased lay ride him. He was an unappealing man, graying skin that hung slightly off his throat and face, gray stubble all over his face. His fat nose matched his face flabby face well. It did not take long for those dark, drunk eyes to spot me,

"Oh-Ho! Where were you tonight, young one?" The slurring drunk spoke to me and I looked around, thinking he may be talking to a girl I didn't notice. He wasn't.

At the time, I was in a kimono, simple and black, and my hair just happened to be a bit longer than the average boys was meant to be.

I made a move to get away and down to my room but he moved and blocked the hall to my room.

"Sir, guests are to stay in the main area of the building. Family quarters are off limits." I spoke to him and he smiled at me, moving with me.

"Cute little thing. A bit younger than I like…but you're a cutie." He spoke and he moved toward me.

I was…terrified. What was I to do? I was 85 pounds to his 270.

"C'mere…"He moved toward me and I moved all the way back to the wall.

What could I do? My mind raced. I have a tray of food, good china no less, no exit points and I was in a kimono. Things did not look good for me. Instinct soon took over and I threw the tray at him and ran to the left.

My actions must've really pissed him off since I felt a sharp blow hit my back and I came slamming to the floor.

A weight was soon on me and then I found myself my back. His fat, ring trapped fingers tugged at my kimono's front and I screamed. I fought against him as much as I could and I soon noticed it. I slammed my hand on a fallen bowl from my meal and brought it up and against the mans head. The drunk fell off me and onto the floor, out cold.

The noise of it all brought people to us. Three girls, at once, came and hugged me, cradling me close and asking me what had happened and if I was hurt.

It wasn't long before Father showed up.

"Oriya!" His voice barked at me and I looked up from my refugee in the embrace of Sayori, the woman who was second to being a mother to me, next to Mother-San.

"F-Father." I moved to stand and I opened my mouth to speak but a hand came and slapped me down to the floor again. Gasps came but soon it went quiet.

"You DARE to attack a CUSTOMER!?" Roared my father, loosing his cold composure and he grabbed me by the front of my kimono. Pulling me in and to him, he was able hit me a second time. "You will do no such thing ever again!" Father bellowed into my face before throwing me down.

My father…had terrified me. He struck me and yelled at me for doing nothing wrong!

No…to my father…I nearly cost him a customer.

I was informed by my father that Hisamaru-San 'thankfully didn't remember what happened' and that he 'still appreciates the business and its aspects'.

He…really pissed me off that day. He was more concerned at loosing the support of some Politician rather than having his only son being raped by said Politician.

He would always strike me with words and many times, they reduced me to tears. Sayori held me so many times because of him, I lost count. We found that we needed each other when he would turn his wrath on us.

But what really cemented my rage towards him was when he… made an example out of Sayori.

I must've been… fourteen or fifteen at the time. I had come home from the kendo dojo to find a crowd of girls at the mouth leading into the dining area, all in a shocked hush. Screams, moans and pants were just beyond them. I moved near one girl and she instantly came down to my level, clapping a hand over my mouth.

"You should be a good boy and go upstairs." She whispered to me but her voice was soon lost to me as my fathers voice soon sounded.

"Noone is….going to…fucking.... disrespect me... again…Or so help me, this…will be! You!" Boomed out his voice in between pants and the slapping of flesh.

"Who…" I began but I heard a soft and distant 'no…' that made me stop. Sayori.

Something within me snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. My breath became short in my chest and I couldn't stop shaking. My hand found the hilt of my kendo sword and I soon found myself acting not like myself.

"Move aside." I ordered the girls, my own voice was foreign to me, deeper and set, a man's tone. The girls there did not argue but they all had a fearful look on their faces. They weren't sure what to do. They were given a direct order from the master son.

Why no one stopped me was beyond me but they let me rush into that dining room. They let me move up to the broad shouldered form on my father as had Sayori bent over on all fours. Everyone was silent when I let my hands raise and draw that wooden sword down on my father, striking him square in the back with so much force that it made me stumble slightly.

Father yelled out but I heard nothing, only saw his mouth open and he turned on me, moving at me. It was all slow motion for me, something within was just...loose. This impulse was not going to stop until it got what it wanted. I was able to watch his movement and I felt nothing except…

"Go away," came out of my mouth, my face set.

I wanted him to disappear.

I struck the side of his head and it forced him down to the floor.

_Disappear!_

It was strange. I findmyself remembering what I had down, but at the same time it was like watching another. I did not see a young boy but a judge. Passing my judgement on the accused and punishing the guilty. Though, what had I had thought was the best punishment...would have made me into a murderer who committed patricide.

I rose the wooden sword over my head and but someone caught my arms and pulled the sword from me. It was all a blur but I soon found myself buried in a familiar chest.

Sayori.

Sayori…had been subjected to just humiliation thanks to that man and she was protecting him?! I could've made him vanish forever and she… No… She was protecting me, stopping me from doing an unspeakable act. That is what a mother does for its child, after all, protecting it.

I never cried so hard in my life then on that day with Sayori.

I got such an ass beating for that day. Father had only a cut on his head and a sour back for a week but that didn't stop him from beating the shit out of me a day later for what I had done. He wanted me to know he was the bigger and better man. What a joke.

Only good thing about that day, he stopped calling me a weak and telling me I should cut my hair. He, in some way, respected me for standing up for Sayori and for opposing his will. Or maybe he was just afraid that the next time I snap that I may use a real sword.

Sayori's been dead since my junior year of high school. An asshole drunk killed her because he could. A seedy establishment would be shut down in a heartbeat. No, Kou Kaku Rou was not seedy, shady maybe, but it was high class place. Father and his 'connections' were able to cover it all up. I almost wish they hadn't. Father knew how I loved her. For the next three months, my father carried a stick or his sword around with him and eyed me hard, cold but scared eyes. He knew I blamed him for her death. And I did, thank you very much.

Regardless, Kou Kaku Rou is mine and has been mine since his death. Father died with leaving me with only a handshake and 'It's yours now, boy. Don't fuck up.'

Don't fuck up? How funny, having that come from him. Well, I've yet to 'fuck up'. Thanks a whole hell of a lot, Daddy, for that smashing advice. Now, kindly go fuck yourself in your next life.


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: Gah, rowen-Kun, you lavish affection on this humble fan fic author!…Please don't stop. XD I kid but thank you for your comments, they are such a fuel to my writing fire. Again, you have my thanks.

-Dark-

**Ghost**

**Chapter Six**

As expected, Muraki was making new friends with a few important people. Speaking with a few old friends, who had been 'Worried sick' about him, it wasn't surprising at all that his overall charming facial expressions held the mildest hint of disgust. I guess I was the only one to see it. Though, despite this, he was acting like the man he was meant to be, a good and friendly man that no one would think was capable of murder.

Funny, no matter how hard I try, I cannot see anything other than my murderous friend even when he acts so normal and so much like the man he would have been.

I could almost feel the frown forming on my face. Damn you, Saki. Forcing a humbled expression, I made my entrance. Meeting the first people near me, shaking hands I acted like the honored host I was expected to be.

Both of us were actors. I acted the part of a humbled host in a den of flesh selling and he acted charming and generous to dishonorable men. To these men, he was just a man who came here for the view and the food, not for the services beyond these walls. A good and clean man that they should get to know and respect.

I know he must hate them. How could he not? I hated them myself. I have my share of good customers, my favorites that I am truly humbled to be around, but the rest…I hate my job because of these men. Many of these men think I am an everyday, run-of-the-mill pimp.

Stupid ingrates. I am a man of honor. If you want to be rough with my girls, I will throw you out into public with your pants at your ankles before you will ever mistreat my girls. Expose me, I dare. See where that pathway leads you.

With that in mind…Why haven't I done that to Muraki? He's killed my girls before, mind you all of them were my trouble makers, ones I bought that refused to work and/or would threatened me often with going to the police. I couldn't gain their trust. I couldn't be their master. I couldn't let them go.

Muraki had made an offer to me. 'I will kill your burdens for you, Oriya. You just have to cover it up.' Funny, he does his own dirty work, doing a deed for me as well as for himself, and I clean up after him. It was the least I could do.

There's a split within me. I created this split within by making the decisions I have.

I got rid of the threats against Kou Kaku Rou and kept it safe.

I allowed my friend to kill women, to murder.

What the hell kind of friend am I?

Why had all the misfortune in his life happen? Was he truly meant to be a murderer or was he meant to be just a simple doctor?

His acting was always very good but I could see his real self beneath it. I've always known just what he may be feeling, even when we were kids. He was always smiling that generic smile of his but I could see he was, for the most part, lonely where he was. Maybe that's why I was 'worth being friends with'.

Throughout the evening, that single sliver eye kept a close watch on me, whispering things to me whenever I caught its gaze.

_ Would you mind if I killed this man, Oriya?_

No, you mustn't do that, Muraki

_I'm bored, get me tea, Oriya._

Yes, of course, Muraki. Be patient.

_You look lovely in that kimono, Oriya._

Enough of that!

_You look wonderful tonight, Oriya..._

Stop staring at me, you pervert!

_Stop being stubborn and come sit with me, Oriya._

No, I'm busy, Muraki

I spoke with him silently each time and, each time, he always gave me a look that he understood and his expression would change slightly, giving his pleasant expression a pout. He will just have to suck it up. He is not always at the top of my list. He's not one of the VIPs that help keep my business alive.

Muraki has always hated being turned away, to not be noticed by the one he so wished to have attention from. Sure, he had his share of friends but no one was there with him to share in any pain he had, to understand the feelings he had. I understood some of his pain, I think. I had a overbearing, cold, insult king of a father, no mother and constant feeling of responsibility on my shoulders. He had an adulterous father, a step mother who was always distant to him and as older half brother who…

Never in our history have I ever known him to be okay with losing. He liked winning. It was like crack to him, or something even though he didn't do sports. That's why, even growing up, he was always so pale.

Unlike my friend, winning wasn't everything. When he used to play games, he normally won because he was just naturally smarter than me. He only wished he had skills like me though!

Weaving though the dining area, I moved with a tray, toting dishes and glasses away, being humble and sincere with all that I did. I put so much energy into being the perfect host that I was beginning to notice myself becoming slower, more sluggish.

Ignoring my aching muscles and slight dizziness, I moved through the dining room with some difficulty. Occasionally, I would lay a hand on a customer to keep myself upright and always would have to play it off as me showing my humble interest in their current well being.

When I reached the doorway to the foyer, I shook my head roughly. I just need medication in me to function. Aiming for the employee bathroom, with medication in it; a hand came to rest on my shoulder.

Muraki was there moving me to face the dining room and he bowed to one of my serving girls and whispered into her ear.

What on earth was he doing?

"You...are not well again, Mibu-San?" The girl asked me and I opened my mouth to protest. Muraki cut me off.

"Mibu-San needs to get back to bed. He's still ill." Muraki spoke in his humbling tone and she blushed at him as his hand lay on her shoulder. Great, another one has a crush on Muraki. Just my freaking luck.

"Oh, well. I'll have tea brought up to your room, Mibu-San." She then bowed before walking off.

He led me away with a steel tight grip on my arm and a hand plastered to my waist. I could not protest without making a scene. Business would suffer if there was a scene.

"You... you had no right to do that!" I hissed at him as soon as we were out of earshot of anyone important.

"You did not see yourself." He commented to me as we moved, that face calm despite the heat coming from me.

"Screw you, I was doing just fine!" I said to his harshly, pulling myself away to violently, I hit the wall. I stayed leaning against the wall, dizzy and thankful for the wall. When the dizzy spell passed, I pushed myself off it and stood on my own.

Those eyes of his never left me

"Would you, for once, stop being so stubborn already and be grateful!" Muraki spoke in his own harshness that very few ever heard.

"Stop impeding on my business!" I shot at him angrily. Oh I was so angry with him! I hated it when he thought he knew best for me, that I needed him. It reminded me of Father.

"Fuck off!" I shot at him when he continued to stare me down with those stern 'I know what's best' eyes. Forcing myself forward, I was moving so fast that it surprised me that I could in my condition.

Bah, fine, let him have his fucking way! I'm not moving around and acting like an asshole but by damned if I was going back to my room!

Like my office was any better though… It was more by bedroom than my actual room was! Pushing open the door, I stared into the darkness and sighed. It smells like citrus based clearers. My girls cleaned in here, eh? Gr… I moved past the threshold and slid the door shut, now entirely consumed in the black.

Memory allowed me to move with ease and to my desk. Ah, my bills and so forth… Yes, I was unable to do these but thankfully Mother-San does these in my stead. The neat handwriting in my checkbook was hers, obsessive with keeping it in balance, and the books were kept up with in that same hand. Only thing that had my writing on it was my after image of the checks that had my signature on them.

I'm such a useless master. Truly, how I survived as long as I have shocks me. Me, who went all emotionally sick over a damn-

Enough. That's in the past. I'm back and better than ever, granted my stomach is doing summersaults but back. I clicked on the lap on the desk and began, cracking my knuckles one by one on each hand with my thumbs.

Reviewing new purchases and food bills, I found no errors. Mother-San is such a brilliant woman. But, me as the perfectionist, reviewed them still. Two hours later, I sat the check book and the record book aside and moved onto new bills and new orders and such. Before too long, I found myself staring the clock on my desk.

23:34

Damn, how did it get so late without me realizing it? I sighed. I didn't want to go back there. I moved myself to rest my arms on the desk in front of me and buried my head in my arms.

Something tugged at me but I found myself not too worried. I was getting better and I would be better by morning, no doubt. But that's not it… My business is fine, my girls are fine, bills are paid, orders were filled out. Everything should be fine. Why am I-

Oh, I get it.

I'm worried he'll leave me again. After all, I did snap at him like that. Two things will happen, One, he'll leave and won't come back for another three months or…I may get a visit from him later.

My god…I'm such a fool.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Poor Oriya, he's having such a sucky time.

Oriya-All thanks to you…

Dark- Heh heh, hey now! I said I was sorry.

Oriya-Liar…

Dark- Gah... Ah well I hope my readers are enjoying Ghost so far. :Waves:

Oriya- Sadists…

Dark- Tee hee

-Dark-

**Ghost**

**Chapter Seven**

Urk. Splash. Slosh. Moan. Urk. Spit. Gag. Ugh...

Okay, miso soup on toast for breakfast today: bad idea. Fuck! I'm half starved for Christ's sake! This sucks. And breakfast looked so appetizing! Grrr…..argh! My slammed arm into the wall behind me(as I was sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet) and I nearly screamed, not from the pain in my arm but with overall frustration.

I hate being sick! I don't want him to see me sick anymore! I don't want him to see me weak and not act like my pervert of a friend.

I sighed. At least I can get angry again and not have it drain me of life. The warmth that bubbled within me…I welcoming emotions this intense. I have only felt…

"…What have I been feeling?" I found myself saying aloud. I wasn't sure.

Okay, lets review. (For some strange reason, I am in a classroom where I am staring a chart of me with some odd brunette leading me in a lecture of me…-Dark- Well, I AM writing this, Oriya…)

Before Muraki' return:

_Moved around in daze for most of day_

_Cried and was really angry and sad for a while after fire_

_Hated company_

_Moody and lashed out a people (made three different girls cry)_

_Was really sick_

_Seeking sexual comfort_

Okay…I wasn't the best person to be around for the most part… So, I was moody and crabby and depressed and angry… lets see how I am now.

After Muraki Return:

_Moody _

_Irritated_

_Recovering _

_Nostalgic_

_Sexually frustrated._

Okay, no real change…

(-Dark- :Eye brow twitch, leaps and slams fan down on Oriya's head: Be honest, if not for yourself but for the audience!!)

Oh… I'm such a fool… I…I am relieved to see him. Hell, I'll even be so big as to say that I am happy he's here and not dead.(-Dark- :pats head: Good boy!)How can I not be overjoyed that my life long friend is alright? Guess I really am just a stupid mutt dog, forever loving its master even when he neglects it.

I found myself thinking about that guy again, that brunette in the cheap black suit. I had…been so angry that he had brought a man into my brothel. He could've had a woman. He could've had me…

He called him 'the one that I love'…

That guy could never love you like I do. He would never love you. So why, Muraki? Why?

But…my love is deeper, to deep for me to ever consider stealing Muraki away. He's my life long friend, my brother…and even my bed partner. The only man I will ever love like that.

Shit.

"Mother-San…" I moaned out, rolling my head back to rest it against the way.

"Young master?" The elderly, pure voice came to me and it seemed to help my aching body settle down.

"Call up Marina. I want Catherine to come over." I said with a flat tone. Marina was a host club owner. She's the equivalent to me. If I had been born a woman, I would be this woman, or, at least, a relative.

Beautiful with all that brown hair, dark brown eyes, a deep natural complexion and legs a mile long! She was a Japanese Philippines bred girl, her mother had been a trafficked woman who was favored by her boss. He loved her, she bore him a child then killed herself after labor. Unlike me, Marina had a loving father. She took his business over, just like I had with my family.

"Are you sure you want Catherine. I thought you two were not on speaking terms." Mother asked and this actually made me reconsider my choice of women.

I refused to bed my girls. I protected them from those who would abuse my girls and I would be abusing my status as master. A master does not bed down with his servants. No, another woman from another pimp will do.

Catherine was a beautiful woman, a former businesswoman in America. She was an everyday pencil pusher over there. She mentioned the name, 'Staten' Island, was it? I didn't know the Americans had an Island state other than Hawaii.

Ha ha, had you there didn't I? To be honest, that's exactly what I first thought before I did some research. Staten Island isn't a state. it's a part of the state of New York and the city of New York City. See? I'm not so hopeless.

Anyway, she got into this business because the income intake it amazing. Selling flesh is a profitable thing in this country after all. (Dark knows because she did a research paper on it once.)

Though, the last time I was with her… I said something that made her angry. I've yet to apologize. I've been moody, sick and a total jackass.

I blame Muraki…

"…on second thought just call Marina. I want a lunch date with her tomorrow." I looked over at Mother-San who was still so patient while I was lost in thought. This poor old woman… I make her worry so much. I should to be a better son.

"So soon? And with the young mistress no less! Oh, you must be feeling better!" Mother-San said with glee, bobbing on the balls of her feet. Still so young at heart. That's a real woman for you.

"I am feeling better and I'll be 110 percent better by tomorrow. I will make sure of that!" I said, pushing myself off the bathroom floor, pulling my kimono closed as it loosened and fell open when I got up. Though, when I did, I heard a sickening splash. The end of my favorite checkered obi had fallen into the toilet.

"Shit!" I yelled out loud and I pulled it out, my vomit and toilet water dripped off its corners. "You have got to be kidding me…" I moaned and the obi was stolen from me before I knew it. No sooner after, I was left standing in only my boxers as Mother-San stole the kimono I wore and was off with a mass of silk in her arms. After all, it was Kimono day, when all the kimonos got off to the dry cleaners.

Sighing, I moved out into the hall, having sprinted to our public lavatory to empty my bowls, and found I was being waited for.

Across the hall, leaning against the wall, a calm faced Muraki stood.

"Eh-" This threw me off. Okay, I'm naked(almost), weak and I may smell like puke. Two out of three isn't bad for Muraki. One of three… I know, the odds are against me.

That silver eye stared at me with both sternness and hunger. He didn't speak, only stared.

"W-What? Can't a man roam his home in his underwear?" I stammered at him, folding my arms over my chest, trying to look indifferent.

"Of course, Oriya." Muraki said to me and that smug look came onto his face. Fine, look at me with that contemptible gaze. See if I care…

"You go see her yet?" I asked him, finding that my senses were back to normal and I could smell the cigarette Muraki had just moment ago still clinging to him. A part of my wanted to nuzzle up against him, breath in that lovely smell. Man, its been too long since I've gone without my pipe.

"I was planning on going with you tomorrow." Muraki said, moving from the wall and up to me. Ah, including me so he since forced to confess why he's been MIA for a month.

"Can't." I said flatly.

"Why not?" He pressed, raising an eyebrow at me. I usually don't turn him down when it comes to the topic of Ukyou so this was a rare moment for him.

"Got plans." I forced my face to remain calm and cold.

"Oriya, you never have 'plans'." Muraki looked over at me with a matter of fact look.

"I do. I'm going out with my woman." 'My woman'? My, that is bold of me to say. She was far from my woman, more like the yakuza's pin up girl but if you made a move on her, she'd slice you up.

"You don't have a woman." Again, he didn't believe me. He was working so hard to disprove of my 'date'…

"The Silver Vipers mistress, Naoki Marina." Oh, this was hard, keeping the amusement out of my face.

This made his go very quiet. He believed me. Though, he didn't like what I had to say. Did he really think I'd always wait for him? Hmph! Silly man. I have needs as a man too, he should know.

"'Cuse me but I need a shower." I said to him and moved past him. I didn't dare look back to see if he was following me or just watching me.

Muraki never likes being turned down or brushed off. Granted, this is one of the rare moments I have turned him away, I know he isn't pleased with me in the least.

Moving quickly, as to avoid running into more people to gawk at me, it wasn't long before I was in my room. Sigh. I spent a night away from it but I'm still annoyed with it. Well, I'm gonna spend another night away tomorrow and I may camp out in my office again tonight. Things were turning up for me.

The bathroom was same as ever, cleaned by Mother-San no doubt, but nothing changes. Though, the man in the mirror looked way better.

I stood there looking at myself. Stubble from nightly growth, I scratched at that pitiful beard and took the time to shave.

One draw of the razor, two drags, another drag then-

"Ow!" I let out in a soft hiss. I nicked myself. Damn it. Right at the base of my jaw, blood seeped down, staining the shaving cream still on my throat. With a sigh, I moved my hand quick but carefully to finish up then wash my face. With a wash cloth, I pressed the cloth to my wound, eyeing my hand in the mirror.

"You cut yourself." I voice came from the door. Muraki.

I stared at him for a moment and finally scoffed. "I thought I locked that thing." I said to the man in the doorway, knowing full well I had shut the door but hadn't locked it, since I'm just lazy that way. Sighing, I looked over at him as a hand went through my hair, my other hand still occupied by stopping my bleeding.

My eyes watched as my alabaster friend came into the room.

Yeah. I know. I know exactly what was coming.

Never a coy man, Muraki came to me and moved himself so I had my back to the mirror and sink. For some reason, I barely ever resist him. Must be that loyal dog trait of mine.

His hand came up into my hair for a moment, pulling uneven bits from my face. A slave to his lustful touch, all I could do was sigh, moving my head against his hand.

"Oriya." He spoke my name when I felt a second hand pull at the cloth at my throat. For a second, I froze. I looked over at his face, still that calm mask, the complete opposite of my enthralled expression. He wanted my blood.

"No." I said to him. I am not one of his dolls. I'm his friend. I an accomplice. Fuck, I'm even his goddamn whore but I am not one of his dolls! "Get away. Now."

He stared at me with intense eyes, not of an angry or frustrated man but one lost in his own yearning. That gaze was powerful a bit too powerful. Are these the eyes his victims stare into, succumb to?

His hands moved up along my body, his warm touch like fire, so hot and…welcomed.

No, I didn't want this. I had to get away.

I turned my head away. "No…"

Muraki leaned himself more to me, my body moved back away, my back arched over the sink. My head and shoulders came in contact with the cold mirror soon after. "Muraki!" I said loudly, as if to snap him back into himself.

"Isn't this what you want, Oriya?" He said into my ear, breath hot against my skin.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" I said to him, trying to resist this urge to let him have me in anyway he so wished. Oh… it was easy to see that I was loosing. Bark bark.

"You are going out with that woman tomorrow and you dangle it in front of me. Another touching your perfectly sculpted body… another making you moan and sigh and pant… You have known me for so long now. You must've known…" He spoke to me in tone that was laced with heat and his hand took hold of my waist. "I would object."

I soon found myself bend over my sink, spun with such force and pushed so violently against the porcelain that I let out a gasp, both hands coming to slam on lip of the sink to catch myself. A hand from behind my gripped my hair and pulled my head back to me, not rough, just forceful.

Huh, he really is being forceful this time. I must've really pissed him off.

"O-Object all you wish. I-I'm still going!" I said to him, arching my body up, putting a forearm on the mirror to steady myself, panting like a dog.

He's the only person that can dominate me like this, make me pant with little effort. He knows my body so well. His mouth came and kissed my shoulder, biting into it with enough pressure. Such a primal instinct to mark who've you made yours…

He pushed me more to the mirror, my head colliding into my arm and his lips went to my wound, exposed and still oozing red.

"Mur-Muraki!" I called out. No. I didn't want to be another doll for him. It wasn't fair.

But I was shocked when his lips pulled away.

"Blood is wine to me, Oriya. Do you know what you taste like?" He asked into my ear, hands on my waist, pushing the waistband of my boxers away and those hands moved forward and down…

"Ah-!" I let out as his hands gripped me. God, my body burned for him. Every fiber wanted him, his touch, screaming out for it.

"Ka-Kazutaka…" I breathed out to him, reaching back and placing a hand behind his head, pulling it to me, letting his mouth find my throat, sucking at the skin but not at my wound.

His hands moved from me and there was the faint chink of metal and the shifting of cloth. It killed my to let his hands leave me. I was too hot, too hard to ignore it. I waited with my head against my arm, eyes shut.

When I heard the metal of his belt hit the floor, a hand pulled me back and against him. Naked. Skin on skin, finally.

He moved my head enough to lock me in an orgasmic kiss as he angled himself and pushed his way inside me. I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. Oh, god it hurt so good!

Those lips released me and I gasped out, nearly going against the mirror again, hands on either side of the wall next to the mirror. My reflection had a look of pure ecstasy, enraptured in the hold of the Muraki in the mirror behind him.

I moaned and cried out with each thrust he took, always deep and quick, making it hurt. But this hurt was amazing when Muraki was inflicting it.

In front, his hand played with me. Hard and pulsing, I held on for as long as could. I always did as to avoid possibly being mocked later for my quick climax. I have never come too quickly so I've never been to sure about the mockery.

The moments were long and agonizing pleasure. I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted so much so soon but I wasn't in control. Muraki was.

"Kazu...taka…please." I found myself breathing, the mirror Oriya's mouth moving with my words, imitating me. His face was red and sweat gleamed on his skin. Mirror Muraki's face held a look of pleasure as well but he also looked amused. I always do make him laugh even when I don't mean to.

In a blinding rush, I came and I nearly bashed my head into the mirror with the power of it, thankfully my elbows locked in time and prevented my head from breaking the mirror. I panted, watching Muraki lick at the semen on his hand, staring at me in the mirror with a smile.

It wasn't long before a felt Muraki against my back, hugging my body to him and he came inside me, a hot, wet explosion that made me gasp.

Panting like me, he stayed like that against me until he moved his head, lips to my ear. "You, Oriya…your taste…your wine is like a Bordeaux that only royals would be able to afford. You are just that sublime." He spoke softly to me and he unsheathed himself from me. His warmth left me there, frozen as I was bent over the sink.

That pathway inside me…I almost hated him for doing that to me. He always makes me believe he loves me. Maybe that's why I'm such a masochist when it comes to Muraki.

"Kazutaka…" I found myself saying, my heart heavy in my chest as I stood alone in that bathroom.

Damn. I really suck at fighting his advances…


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, another chapter up! Eh… it's been too long… my apologizes. :Bow: Anyway, on with the story…again forgive me. I've been swamped and mentally beaten by my own mental Oriya. He was pissed at the play by play in Chapter 7... Eh… He'll get over it… Oh and be warned: this chapter is VERY ANGSTY XDDDD

-Dark-

**Ghost**

**Chapter Eight**

…Huh… h-how'd I get into the shower? How did I just notice the water pouring down my already soaked body and hair? How long have I been in here? When…

Oh. That's right. It was right after…

"…GEH! Rrragh!!" Crunch! The tiles under my knuckles made a sickening crunch as they cracked from the forced of my punch.

Damn that Muraki! How dare he do that to me!? How dare he try to claim me?! Who the fuck does he think he is?! How dare him to even think…

The words all seemed to blur as my thoughts and memories kept replaying in my head. Flash after flash after flash… It wouldn't stop. Every feeling, every touch and movement… everything seemed amplified.

Some small piece of me wanted to think, in those moments, that he was mine. Maybe, that part thought he would love me…

Instead, he just fucked me. What a fool. What an idiot. I'm so fucking stupid! I can't stand myself. Why do I care about that mother fucker!? It's not fair…to feel this way. Why do I…

The energy in me soon drained away and I crumpled to my knees. I was left panting and…staring at something interesting.

I found myself staring at my showers tile wall but there was now a hole. Around this new hole in my wall where the remaining tiles, all broken and cracked and falling away…

Shattered and bloody.

It took me a moment to realize… that's my blood.

I had kept punching my own wall until I ran out of energy…the impact with the broken tiles had ripped open the skin on my knuckles. Well… at least I didn't break my hands this time putting a hole in the wall…

…shit. I'll have to play to replace those tiles and fix the hole in the wall now… A heavy sigh escaped me. Son of a bitch…

I had to clean my wounds quickly and get out. In the back of my mind, I already knew I was clean and I could feel it. My skin stung. Whatever side of myself got us into the shower and just started to scrub as hard and as fast as he could. I guess that version of me hated how weak we had been and couldn't stand to have the victors smell and semen on us. I'm not surprised. I do hate to lose…

In the mirror, my skin was faintly pink from the vigorous scrubbing, my hair curling across my skin.

I glared into the other mans gold eyes.

I hated that man in the mirror. He was so weak and useless, deluding himself into thinking he was going to acquire love from Muraki simply by sleeping with him. How moronic!

With my freshly cut hands wrapped in bandages, I found a towel and went out into my room. It's very difficult to wrap one's own wounds when the wounds are on the hands or arms…

Strangely… somewhere within me, a small piece of me was grinning. Grinning like a madman. Nothing else matter to that Oriya. At least he got his sex. Those moments of pure ecstasy, nothing but that friction and heat, not to mention the position we'd been in… it was some amazing sex. Muraki was always very good, since he does know his anatomy…

My impulsive side got what it go wanted…Reason…was pissed beyond comprehension.

How dare Muraki do that to me, make me feel like just another doll? That silent rage brewed and bubbled in my gut as I moved to get dressed. Clearly, my movements were slower than normal since well… the only man I've ever slept was Muraki and only Muraki and I don't always have him in my bed.

Men don't appeal to me at all. However, there is no gender issue with Muraki… I just can't say no to him. This feeling isn't a gay fetish thing, god no. Just… he is just Muraki. Not a man or a woman but Muraki… And every part of me is weak to him.

Yes, I'm weak to that man. Why is that? We're equals…aren't we?

I felt a hollow laugh escape me.

Equals? My god, I'm such a fool. I'm his dog.

A stupidly obedient dog.

…I don't hate him. I only hate myself.

That bastard… I can't hate him. I can't. There's so much. Too much history to ignore. Too much history to forget.

He's my friend, my brother and, on occasion, my bed partner.

…God-fucking-damnit that fucking wall needs to be fixed!

It can wait. I'll have it all fixed when I'm gone out with Marina tomorrow. Marina will make me troubles go away…won't she?

That beautiful woman is sure to distract me from my emotional problems, for sure. Catherine, the one woman I had considered calling, is beautiful and mentally stimulating but…she's angry with me. Even if I PAIDED to see her, she would not even look at me, let along speak to me. No, I should apologize to her soon but for now, it will be me and Marina.

My kimonos and obi's were soon sent to my room when they all were washed and pressed. Kimono's are one thing at home but tomorrow, I'll were pants. I actually will work to look good tomorrow. Hm… I should borrow a blow dryer or a hair straightener from one of the girls… My split ends are awful…

Again, with another sigh, I got into pajamas, which was rare for me. I am a man that sleeps naked or in boxers. Muraki has forced me to buy a pair of pajamas just for times where I might not be comfortable sleeping naked. I went out on the veranda, pipe in hand. Packing it tight, I stared out into the dying afternoon.

I need to calm down… I need to redirect my thoughts on something other than Muraki.

As soon as the smoke entered my lungs, my mind almost instantly eased. Calming and poisonous…how ironic.

Marina is… my soul mate, the woman who makes me smile and be less of a 'grump' than I usually am. Soul mates… that is the perfect term to use to describe our connection. A soul mate is not your destined love, no…just another who you have a deep kinship to. She's the type of person you can look at and smile just because they are there with you and whenever you think of them, you feel content and happy… Not like some other people that just make you unhappy…

Marina…I had to smile. She's so full of life. I do adore her so… We're too much alike, her and I, it's almost scary.

Blowing a hazy cloud out of my mouth I watched the smoke dance in the setting sun. Do I even want to pretend I'm in a good mood tonight? No. Not really. I'd snap someone's hand in half if I were to shake their hand. I'm not going to attempt it.

I sighed.

At least I'm not sick anymore…


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: Yeah, sry for the wait but here it is! Chapter Nine!! w000t! =^.^=**

**-Dark-**

Ghost

Chapter Nine

I found myself on a bicycle, riding through the rain with the graying sky over head. Why am I…?

Oh right, how silly of me! I'm going to Muraki's house. We had made plans earlier that week at the start of our summer vacation to hang out at his house. I liked Muraki's house, it was on the outskirts of Kyoto in the country, the beautiful hillsides and clean air was welcoming to this urban-grown pimps son. Even in the rain, it was beautiful…

Rain water soaked my shoulders and back as I peddled standing up and as fast as I could, my breath coming in pants as I pumped my legs. All my long hair was soaked and plastered to the sides of my face, annoying me with the odd sensation it created against my skin. Strapped to the back of my bike was my kendo sword since we made plans right after my kendo class.

Coming to a skidding halt, I stopped my bike just outside the gates of the Muraki Estate. It was a classic Japanese mansion with a huge stretching veranda all around the house, screen doors and trails all around the house in the forest for horse riding. It was like Kou Kaku Rou except it didn't have father so it made it instantly better.

I moved off the bike and slowly walked the bike up the path leading to the front door, pulled the kick stand down to rest in front and I heard the front door open behind me. I looked to see a group of people moved through the door that which included Muraki's father and a boy about my age.

Muraki's father was a man that was aging graceful, a very handsome face, graying brown hair and deep brown eyes. Fine lines of age graced his face but that was only natural, he still was handsome.

I found that my older self slipped into my younger self and the thought of the present Muraki growing old was almost funny. Was Muraki meant to die old or at a young age? Or maybe he was never going to die…

The boy stood to about my height, his hair was short and neat like Muraki's was, a dull brown color, his eyes were a dark gold color and he was dressed in a uniform from some high school. His expression was almost vacant as he moved through the doors and out into the rain.

"Oh, Mibu. I did not know you were coming. Are you here to see Kazutaka?" Yurotama Muraki spoke to me, offering a short bow to me. I returned with a deep bow.

"Yes sir, Muraki-San." I said to him, looking up as I straightened my body up to look at him properly.

"Ah, well he's inside." He gestured to the door and caught sight of the boy and he smiled. "Yes, right. Mibu, this is my other son Shido Saki." Muraki-San spoke then this information that made me blink in astonishment.

"Er… excuse me, sir….Son?" I wasn't sure I heard correctly. "You have a second son, sir?" I found my voice sounded just as stunned as I truly felt.

Muraki-San nodded and he sighed, "As my son's very close, personal friend, I would like you to know he's Kazutaka's older brother. However, I would not like this to be public knowledge." The man spoke in a serious tone, placing a hand on Saki's shoulder and gave it a good squeeze. "His mother died several weeks ago and as his only living blood relative, I've taken him into my care." Muraki-San smiled down at Saki and Saki returned it with a smile of his own.

Saki looked over at me and smiled that same smile. I don't know what it was but…I didn't trust that smile. The very aura around him felt off though I couldn't quite be sure but I knew it was trouble. Saki moved over to me and bowed. "I'm Shido Saki and you are?"

I stared at the bowed head for a moment before I realized that I was being watched and I forced my body to incline forward. "I am Mibu Oriya." I spoke to him, keeping the tightness I felt out of my voice and keeping it as even as possible. I raised myself up to find him eye level with me and something lingering in those eyes… made me uneasy enough to know I should never be around this kid and not be on my guard.

"Excuse me, Shido-Kun." I nodded to Saki as I spoke, "Muraki-San," I nodded to Muraki-San as I fumbled with my kendo sword and it came with me inside the house. I didn't feel safe leaving it, not to mention it was raining and it could get ruined.

After getting into a pair of the house's guest slippers, I moved through the house, passing servants every now and then, knowing exactly where I'm going but found that when I turned to go down a hallway, I was not alone.

A woman I had never seen was there with her back to be. I moved and the creaking floor boards made me wince and alerted her to my being there. The woman turned her head slightly but opted to move herself to look at me. Something about her wasn't right, that I was sure about that.

The woman was about in her thirties, her face was thin and pale. It would have been such a beautiful face if not for her lack of body fat. Her long silver hair was wild around her head and two silver eyes stared at me with a mixture of awe and realization. As a teenage boy, I noticed her kimono was barely closed, and I could see her chest was sunken in. The rail thin white woman moved and started for me with outstretched hands.

For some reason…I couldn't moved in time before she was right before me and two long fingered hands took hold of the sides of my face. My gold eyes met her silver ones.

"Such a lovely boy you are. Such a lovely…" she spoke softly to me, moving to place a kiss on my forehead. "Would you like to be a part of my collection?" Her voice was sweet sounding but it wasn't comforting at all to me. It was sinister. Something about her made my blood run cold. She was terrifying to me.

"Ma'am, please." I began, trying to mask my fear with reason, "let me go. I'm just here to visit your son, Kazutaka."

"Ka-zu-ta-ka… You are friends with my son…" She spoke, pronouncing her own sons name as if it was foreign to her, her grip loosen on the sides of my head for a second before her hands gripped my hair and pulled me down to kneel with her, her eyes staring down into mine.

"Ma'am, please-"

"You will be with him a very long time, lovely boy. Oh beloved little brothel master…" She began, smiling a deeply disturbing grin, "you shall ever be close to Kazutaka and you will protect him. Even when he's no longer capable of seeing through the darkness, you will still be there, protecting… That is what kind of man you will be, Lovely One…"

"Harue! Oh, madame!" A servant girl's voice sounded behind me and rushing steps came up and took her hands from me and pulled me up and back so she could get to her mistress. The servant girl helped Muraki Harue to her feet and she looked at me with a hard expression. "What happened?" She asked me and I…wasn't sure how to response.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I was just going to see Mur-Kazutaka, ma'am." I said, pointing past her at the direct Muraki's room was.

"Well hurry now and go. I need to escort my lady back to her room." The servant went on and I didn't hesitate. Moving carefully by the two woman, I noticed Muraki Harue was watching me with a twisted smile and wild eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she had seen something she wasn't supposed to.

Shuddering, I found I had begun running after I turned out of that hallway and it wasn't long before I was in Muraki's hallway. I silently thanked….someone I got there when I did.

Mentally, I made the decision to never tell Muraki about what happened with his mother. He didn't need to know I met his insane mother… Though her words… how did she know about the brothel or me being its future master? So strange…

I made my way down to Muraki's room and knocked on the door of his door. "Oi, Muraki. Open up-" I called out, forcing my voice to be as even and calm as possible and found the door threw itself open and a wide eyed Muraki stared up at me, panting. His face looked like he had been running, red and gleaming with sweat . I knew that look very well. He was secretly taking out his rage, hating who caused him discomfort and taking it out in either a verbal or physical context. For Muraki…he pegged my as the type to mentally rage so noone heard him and worry about him.

"Oriya!" He said breathlessly and he remained in the doorway frozen for a moment before letting me pass into his room.

Muraki's room was a typical Straight A students room: Books everywhere, a bulletin board that had his latest transcript posted to it, a few pictures of girls that gave their pictures to him, a desk covered in papers and notebooks, a bed, a dresser and the floor was spotless, not a single stray sock to be found. The only thing in the room that was so out of place that my eyes were able to seek out was Muraki's precious china doll Veronica who sat on his dresser. I moved to his bed and collapsed down on the edge, pulling at my wet shirt.

"You're soaked." Muraki's voice finally came as he stood still by the door, a look on his face was strange, not the usual happy or calm peace but dark and full of conflict. This was probably the first glimpse of the Muraki that I would come to know as a doctor as well as a murderer.

"Yeah, just let me borrow a shirt and I'll be fine." I spoke but found that at the end I was alone. Muraki had slipped away while I was glancing about the room speaking.

Sighing, I waited in silence for Muraki to return, moving about the room to see other new things he held in his care, like the new award for attendance and whatnot, and soon found a chill running down my spine. I looked around the room with a quick, unsure gaze, as if to see if anyone was around, and pulled off my wet shirt.

"Oriya." Spoke Muraki from the door and I looked over at him as my arms remained in the arms of the t-shirt and I smiled. Muraki stood in the doorway of his room with a white towel in his hands.

"Sorry but I think I'm gonna have to borrow a shirt from you. Mines totally soaked." I explained with a laugh as I pulled the shirt completely off. I was trying to lighten his mood. It was clear something happened to put him that state. What was it?

"You have a scar on your back." Muraki's voice came as he moved over to me and offered the towel. Yeah, I had almost forgotten I had a scar. It had been that one customers cane whipping me to the floor when I was 10... No, don't tell him that, he doesn't need to know about that!

"Oh me and my stupid antics landed me that scar!" I said to Muraki with a light laugh, though the memory of the mans strike was very vivid in my mind that I shuddered but I was also wet so it could've been either…

Muraki said nothing to this, he didn't even give me his usual critical expression for whenever I did something stupid. He was simply… not there. Something was wrong here. Muraki was not his usual self. What's wrong with him?

"Muraki…are you alright?" I found my voice to be soft and holding some manner of comforting tone as I moved to face Muraki properly. I needed to be gentle and I knew how to be, having comforted women since I was old enough to crawl…Those silver, dead eyes looked up at me and blinked once…then twice before he spoke.

"I have…an older brother. Shido Saki." Muraki's tone was lifeless, just like the rest of him. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and it was untucked at his pants waist. His sliver hair was a mess, as if he had been gripping at it and pulling… His arms hung at his sides as he stood there, his shoulders slack and his body was slightly hunched as if he was in great pain. Perhaps he was.

"Muraki…" I spoke but then be came to stand very close to me, his face hidden as his head was bent forward and his hair veiled over his face. He stood silent and very close to me before his arms moved up and then encircled around my waist and he pulled his body close to mine and he buried his face into my shoulder.

Funny thing was about this, I actually let him get so close and I didn't push him back but rather wrapped my arms around his shoulders and lightly petted his hair as sobs soon cut through him and his shoulders shook violently.

I couldn't tell you how long we stood like that but all I knew was my hair was only slightly damp when Muraki finally pulled away, his eyes red and his face paler than usual and a look of contentment was in his expression.

"Muraki." I spoke to him and he finally looked at me with those eyes that told me I had my friend back, the honor student was back and that dark, dead eyed boy went away. But…something told me, even then, that he would return. That dark one, he would return but he wouldn't be just dead but be something much more dangerous…

When was it that I grew more accustomed to seeing Muraki's dark half more than seeing that lighter, good natured side? When did I start thinking that that dark side was Muraki and his good nature was simply a lapse in his personality? Why didn't I see that Muraki was at risk of being what he is now? I should've seen it…

No. I'm blaming myself again. How could a kid see what I'm blaming myself for not seeing? They couldn't, that's how. All that Muraki is, that is a direct result of critical events in his life. I was in his life but… I wasn't a strong enough motivator to keep him from becoming what he has become. His rage and sorrow and pain were stronger than my friendship and love.

How stupid, thinking I could've been a factor in keeping Muraki on the straight and narrow when I was the worthless son of a brothel owner, the worst possible student since I didn't care and was voted to most likely to be arrested first after high school! All that Muraki is is all a result of not only critical moments in his life but Muraki's choices.

Even the Gods can't influence the choices of men, no matter how hard they may try.


End file.
